Sookie Stackhouse
Sookie Stackhouse is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons of True Blood. Sookie is the most prominent main character on the show and is played by Academy Award-winning Canadian Kiwi actress, Anna Paquin and debuts in . She has won a Golden Globe for the role. She is a human/fairy hybrid from Bon Temps, Louisiana and has the power to hear the thoughts of others. She has recently found out she is the faerie princess of the Stackhouse tribe. Sookie also appears in the The Sookie Stackhouse Novels as the titular character and narrator of the stories. She is also the current girlfriend of Alcide Herveaux Physical appearance In the television series, Canadian-born New Zealand actress Anna Paquin portrays Sookie. In order to portray a Sookie closer to the books, Paquin had to undergo a number of cosmetic changes. Paquin, a natural brunette with fair skin, had to dye her hair blonde for the role so that her hair looked like it would be naturally blonde. Paquin also has to use tanning lotion regularly on her skin so that she has Sookie's sunkissed skin tone. Paquin still differs physically from the book Sookie as she has brown eyes instead of blue and is noticeably slimmer than her book counterpart. The actress has stated that she wears "a good bra" when portraying Sookie so that she can live up to the book counterpart's famously large bosom. Anna is also required to speak in the Southern Louisiana dialect when portraying Sookie. Personality As a telepath, Sookie must constantly cope with hearing people's thoughts. She can hear their darkest secrets—without wanting to—and so is awkward around people. Sookie is polite and caring, always willing to help someone in need. Although Sookie is kind, she never hesitates to stand up for herself and her beliefs, even when face-to-face with an angry vampire or her best friend. Sookie is loyal to her friends, but when a friend does not return that loyalty she is deeply hurt. Some of Sookie's negatives are her naivete and gullibility; this is partly due to her quiet, sheltered life in a small town and her trusting disposition. She can be quite blunt and sarcastic. Sookie has a natural (and deadly) appreciation and curiosity of the supernatural world and all the creatures in it, primarily because she cannot hear their thoughts and feels at peace with them. Also, they value her telepathic abilities and respect her, whereas humans treat her like a simpleton. Others think of Sookie as a nice, innocent person who needs to be protected, but she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Her ability to know what people are thinking has occasionally made her feel like an outcast, but she does her best to deal with it. No one is more important to her than her family, though she also likes her independence. Biography = Sookie Stackhouse/Background|Background Sookie Stackhouse/Season 1|Season 1 Sookie Stackhouse/Season 2|Season 2 Sookie Stackhouse/Season 3|Season 3 Sookie Stackhouse/Season 4|Season 4 Sookie Stackhouse/Season 5|Season 5 Sookie Stackhouse/Season 6|Season 6 Sookie Stackhouse/Season 7|Season 7 Powers and abilities ]] Sookie being a Human/Fairy Hybrid has several powers that have been shown in the series. Her first power is telepathy that is the ability to hear thoughts and read people's minds. She has had this power her entire life, and it often led her to become an outcast in her youth until she learned to gradually control it. So far, it's been explained that her grandfather, Earl, had the same ability. Sookie has also shown to be capable of hearing spirits through the minds of mediums who contact them. Her second ability is photokinesis which is the ability to generate, wield or control light (hence the name "Photo") energies with her mind. It manifests itself as a powerful bright light of color emanating from her hands. The exact nature of this power is unknown with even Sookie being surprised by it. She used this power for the first time against Maryann, then again on her offering, allowing her to knock it down with little effort. In the third season, she used this on the werewolf Cooter and utilized her power to repel him away from her. At one point, Russell Edgington, while handcuffed to Eric in the sunlight, demanded for Sookie to free him and take him back inside. Russell angered her, threatening to kill everyone she cared about. Her amount of anger triggered her photokinesis abilities. As it occurred, it broke the through the handcuffs that bonded Eric and Russell. Moments later, she used it to send Russell flying into a nearby wall. So far, her photokinesis appears not be as strong as that of full fairies. However, her power is strong enough to hurt Queen Mab and destroy the tree of the Lumiere fruit. It didn't appear to kill the other fairies, as they demonstrate how being hit with the fairy blast can vaporize others instantly, possibly because she simply needs more experience with using her powers. As seen, her powers develop and strengthen throughout the series. As she uses her powers more frequently, she learns new methods in using her photokinesis. On one occasion, when trying to prevent a spell Marnie was casting, she channeled her powers through everyone joining hands in the circle, thus allowing it to separate and throw everyone back. Again, she used it to help Eric regain his memories after they were lost from a curse Antonia had cast onto him. This can imply that Sookie's powers have the ability to break through spells and curses with ease. It appears that Sookie is gaining more control of her abilities. For instance, when Pam assaulted Sookie by pushing her into a table, Sookie used her abilities to repel Pam, and when Russell Edgington had Sookie cornered she was able to repel him against the wall. . Her powers have further developed through Season 6, she learnt to focus her full magic into a "Supernova" capable of destroying all nearby vampires, but with the cost of stripping Sookie of her fae powers. She later demonstrated the ability to cross dimensions and the ability to strengthen objects by binding them with her light. Since her powers have been growing throughout the series, the true extent of her power is unknown. Even though she is a human-faerie hybrid she has used her magic to reverse a curse cast by a 400 year old necromancer, Antonia, on Eric and also repel and fight off Russell, arguably the craziest and strongest vampire in existence at that time. This suggests that the powers faeries possess is among the most powerful supernatural magic. As Sookie is not a full fairy, she has a limited amount of fae magic and if she overuses it she will run out and become a regular human. She has also been shown to have a physical side, as she is seen fighting on multiple occasions. She is also a good marksman, seen when she shoots and kills Debbie. Quotes "I feel better protecting myself, now that I know I am basically vampire crack." '' ''"Stepping around the fact that your word is worth about as much as tits on a turtle." "I don't want to baby-sit this psycho while you go take a nap." "As much as you wanna be human, I think I'm closer to meeting you halfway to vampire." "I don't know how you did things in the 1800s, but keeping a file on the woman you love is... creepy." "Just once I'd like to not find a dead body in my house. Is that asking too much?" "I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight Pam." "Oh great, now I have to deal with witches?" '' "I keep expecting him to come through the door and say... SOOKIE!"'' "I'm a fairy? How fucking lame!" "If you all don't stop arguing I'm either going to fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're going to do." '' ''"I can't remember the last time my life wasn't in danger." Appearances References